Scenka z domu śmieriożercy
by dosia1982
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfiction "Portrait of a Death Eater's Home" goagainstthegrain.  Jak naprawdę wygląda życie rodzinne śmierciożercy, zwłaszcza gdy jedyny spadkobierca wpada w kłopoty?  UWAGA: miniaturka zawiera opis kary cielesnej


Tytuł oryginału: **Portrait of a Death Eater's Home **(link w moim profilu)

Autor: goagainstthegrain

Zgoda: jest

**UWAGA: opowiadanie zawiera opis kary cielesnej!**

* * *

Scenka z domu śmierciożercy

- Nie chcę powtarzać tej lekcji - dłoń Lucjusza ciężko spadła na pupę syna. - Wiesz przecież, że nie należy bawić się różdżkami! Dostarczył kilka klapsów więcej, nim zaczął ponownie mówić.  
- To niebezpieczne i głupie i może wpędzić twoją matkę i mnie w kłopoty. Chcesz tego?

Draco pokręcił głową, szlochając na, dostarczone przez rękę ojca, uczucie pieczenia.

- Ile razy wcześniej mówiliśmy ci, że nie wolno dotykać różdżki? - to było pytanie retoryczne, ponieważ Lucjusz podniósł rękę, ponownie bijąc oba pośladki. - Mogłeś się zranić lub skrzywdzić kogoś innego.  
Draco krzyknął, ale Lucjusz zignorował go, dając odpocząć ręce.  
- I zabrawszy panu MacMillanowi? Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze. Nie bierz rzeczy, które nie należą do ciebie.

- Wiem, tatusiu! Przepraszam! - Draco dyszał i pociągał nosem. - Proszę!

- Tak, wiesz - Lucjusz potrząsnął głową, chociaż Draco nie mógł tego widzieć.  
Nie cieszył się szczególnie ukaraniem chłopca, ale to było najbardziej nikczemne wykroczenie.  
- I to jest powód otrzymania tej kary. Masz dużo szczęścia, że nie używam pasa jak mój ojciec. To jest delikatne - ilustrując swoją teorię, znowu uderzył pupę Draco.  
Lucjusz dawno temu ślubował, że nigdy nie będzie traktował syna tak jak Abraxas traktował jego. Lanie to jedno, ale Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie będzie bił swojego chłopca. Mimo, że wierzył w ostrą dyscyplinę i był zdeterminowany do uczynienia tej kary szczególnie pamiętliwą ze względu na dotkliwość występku.

- Au! - Draco zawodził na uderzenie. - Nie delikatne! Tatusiu!  
Próbował spojrzeć w górę, ale Lucjusz popchnął blond głowę z powrotem w dół. W rzeczywistości uśmiechnął się lekko na ten dramatyzm. Nie mały, podejrzewam, że nie odczuwasz tego, jako łagodne, ale uwierz tatusiowi, to jest. Bardzo.  
Głośno zaś powiedział:  
- Nie skończyliśmy. Zostań na miejscu - uderzył jeden pośladek, a następnie drugi. - Zawsze mów mi prawdę, młody człowieku.  
W międzyczasie Lucjusz, będąc najbardziej ciętym na ten temat, wymierzył trzy mocne klapsy wszerz całej pupy. Zagryzł wargi, gdy Draco zaczął głośno płakać; nienawidził widzieć, jak dziecko cierpi.  
- Czy KIEDYKOLWIEK ponownie ukradniesz różdżkę?

- N-n-nie, ojcze - Draco zaczerpnął wielki łyk powietrza. - Obiecuję!

- Lepiej nie, albo kara będzie jeszcze gorsza - mężczyzna ponownie strzelił w tyłek pochylony nad jego kolanami. - Czy KIEDYKOLWIEK okłamiesz mnie ponownie?

Draco potrząsnął głową, jego małe plecy drżały.

- Draco - ponaglił Lucjusz.

- Nie, ojcze, szczerze. Tatusiuuuu.

- Dobrze - Lucjusz podkreślił swój punkt widzenia trzema końcowymi klapsami.

- Już w porządku - delikatnie, Lucjusz podniósł chłopca do góry. Trzymał jedną rękę na plecach dziecka, gdy patrzył Draco w oczy. - Mam nadzieję skarbie, że nie musimy mieć innego lania.

My? Gdyby Draco śmiał, to wspomniałby, że siedzenie Lucjusza było absolutnie w porządku.  
Zamiast tego skinął głową.  
- Ja też - jego oddech był chwiejny i trochę drżący, kiedy starał się opanować płacz. - Strasznie mi przykro, tatusiu.

- Wiem -Lucjusz wziął chłopca w ramiona i pocałował w policzek.  
- To wszystko na teraz - uspokoił.  
Zezwolił sięgnąć ręką żeby delikatnie pomasować bolącą pupę, gdy Draco przytulił się do jego szyi.  
- Niedługo przestanie boleć.

Łatwo MU mówić. Niemniej jednak Draco wiedział, że zasłużył na karę, więc nie narzekał więcej. Nadal chował twarz w szyi ojca, pozwalając by jego łzy moczyły szaty Lucjusza.

Ach, Lucjusz nienawidził tej części prawie tak bardzo, jak prawdziwego lania. Nie mógł znieść łez swojego dziecka, wiedząc, że to on sam jest ich przyczyną. To było nie w porządku, że to on zawsze musiał być surowy, ale Narcyza po prostu nie była w stanie. Mimo to nigdy nie pozostawi Draco w takim stanie. Pamiętał, jak po biciu leżał przestraszony w swoim pokoju, na podłodze lub łóżku, czując się niekochanym. Lucjusz zamknął oczy, aby odciąć się od tych wspomnień.

- Ciiiiiii - poklepał chłopca po plecach. - Mam cię.  
Kiedy płacz Draco obniżył się do szlochu, Lucjusz, pamiętając o ukaranej pupie, posadził go na kolanach.  
- Spokojnie. Lepiej?

Draco głośno przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. Ból zblakł a on czuł się bezpiecznie w ramionach ojca. Zwinął się w małą kulkę, opierając się tylko na jednej nodze Lucjusza.  
- Dziadek bił cię pasem, tatusiu? Bardzo bolało?

Lucjusz cicho przeklął sam siebie za wywołanie tego tematu.  
- Tak, Draco - lakoniczna odpowiedź była wyraźnym sygnałem do porzucenia tematu.

Jednakże chłopczyk patrzył na mężczyznę, któremu ufał bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, szeroko otwartymi oczyma.  
- Będziesz?

Zmieszany Lucjusz spojrzał w dół.  
- Będę co, dziecko?

- Bić mnie tym pasem. Powiedziałeś… - próbował przypomnieć sobie słowa ojca podczas wymierzania mu kary.

- Oh Draco, nie mały, nigdy - Lucjusz uściskał chłopca. - Tatuś nigdy cię tak nie skrzywdzi.  
Podniósł podbródek syna. - Wiem, że te klapsy pieką skarbie, ale jak twoja pupa teraz?

Draco zamrugał. Co za dziwne pytanie. Wzruszył ramionami.  
- Trochę ciepła.

Lucjusz się zaśmiał.  
- Więc już nie boli?

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową zaprzeczając.

- Widzisz, taka jest różnica, kochanie. Mój ojciec postępował tak, aby być pewnym, że boli mnie przez bardzo długi czas - pogłaskał jeden z zapłakanych policzków syna. Nie chciał przestraszyć dziecka, ale chciał, aby Draco zrozumiał, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Nigdy! - Wielkie, brzydkie, niebieskie siniaki a czasami także krwawe cięcia.

Draco przestraszył się opowieści.  
- To nie było miłe, tatusiu! - instynktownie przytulił Lucjusza mocniej.  
- W porządku mały. To było bardzo dawno temu - odsunął Draco na tyle daleko, aby nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. - Nigdy cię tak nie ukarzę, rozumiesz mnie?

- Wiem, tatusiu - Draco użył jego najpoważniejszego tonu. Aby podkreślić ten moment, złożył wielki, mokry pocałunek na ojcowskim policzku. - Kocham cię.

Lucjusz nigdy nie znudziłby się słuchaniem tych słów. Oh, jego syn będzie mężczyzną, w porządku, ale to nie znaczy, że jego ojciec nie może się nim opiekować.  
- Oh skarbie, tatuś też cię kocha.


End file.
